


I Don't Want Nothing Else But You

by DeadMeatDog



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, Puppies, SuperCorp, That's a lot of boobs™, angst with happy ending, but hey, cry baby Lena is my HC I will go down with it, harley is an innocent little bean, kissus, not super writing, pam is whipped af, super cute, super sad, who can say no to these two, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Tumblr prompts for various ships, mainly flufflets. Will rate/ add tags as I add chaptersChapter 1 : Kara Danvers/Lena LuthorChapter 2 : Pamela Isley/Harleen QuinzelChapter 3 : Kara Danvers/Lena LuthorChapter 4 : Pamela Isley/Harleen QuinzelChapter 5 : Alex Danvers/Diana Prince





	1. My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Anon- Do a fic where Kara is really hurt from a big battle or something and she's in the DEO sun room thing and Lena sings you are my sunshine and she wakes up and cute kissing please (Ps I love your blog)

"Oh god" Lena whimpered as she finally allowed herself to break down. Tears that had been held back for the past 48 hours, in the frantic mess of the D.E.O. medical bay, flowed steadily down her face now that no one except her and Kara were in range to see.

Not that Kara could see, no, she had been in a solar flare induced coma for 2 days; no one knew when she'd wake up. It had happened 3 times since they'd been dating ( a year and 2 months) and every time Lena would hold back her tears until they were alone, even though everyone knew she was always close to sobbing.

She buried her forehead into the inside of Kara's elbow, sobbing quietly, cursing herself for falling in love with the girl of steel herself. Not that she'd want anyone else, she loved that part of Kara, and any other day she was the proudest being on earth to have Supergirl as her girlfriend. It was only when this happened that she became really worried for the blonde.

She hadn't noticed she had started singing until a few lines into the lullaby.

"You make me happy when skies are gray."

Her throat strained as she sung. Her tears soaked into the soft, usually glowing but now so cold and _human_ , skin of the Kryptonian.

"You never know- d-ear-" Lena choked out. Her sobs became erratic and the last part of the line just barely escapes her lips.

"How much I love you..."

Her chest heaved as her lungs struggled to compensate. Every exhales was filled with an out cry, each one more desperate sounding than the last. Lena squeezed her love's arm trying to calm herself. The sobs that wracked her body almost didn't allow her to hear the song's end.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Kara croaked out, her voice hoarse and scratchy, but definitely there. Lena's head popped up and her chartreuse eyes quickly darted to the soft features of the superhero. Her eyes were closed still but her mouth was turned up at the corners in a weak but joyful smile.

"Kara!" She practically shouted as she gripped the blonde's face with her hands and launched herself upwards to place kisses on every inch of her head. Kara giggled as Lena kissed her cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally when Kara's hands pulled Lena's face, her lips. The kiss was sweet and slow and filled with the anxiety and edge and longing of the past few days. They pulled away when Kara felt tears hit her cheeks. She finally opened her eyes and started to cry as well when she saw Lena's face.

She smiled widely and Lena broke down again, tucking her head into the crook of Kara's neck, crying happily. Kara rubbed her back soothingly with one hand and massaged her scalp with the other. When Lena finally stopped crying she sat up again.

"God, Kara, Don't keep doing this to me." She pleaded.

Kara giggled. "Trust me, it's as undesirable for you as it is for me."

Lena glared daggers at her, making Kara giggle again.

" _Ok_ , maybe not as much." The reporter amended.

"You're insufferable." Lena huffed, not really annoyed. How could she be anything other than relieved when the light of her world was beaming up at her like that.

"Shut up and come cuddle me." Kara said affectionately as she made grabby hands at the CEO. Lena chuckled and positioned herself on the sun bed.

Before wrapping herself around Kara, she reached over and typed out a ' _She's awake_ ' to Alex.

She turned back to her Sunshine and laid her head on Kara's shoulder. The blonde turned over onto her side, grunting a little, and wrapped her arms around Lena, touching their foreheads together and sighing softly. It wasn't long before the blonde nodded off again and Lena followed shortly, feeling warmer than any sunlamp could ever hope to be


	2. Puppy Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlivygirl23 - Could you do a short one shot where Harl and Ivy agree to adopt a pet of some kind and when they tell people they did it they make it like a baby announcement like "our family is growing by four paws!" Or something silly and sweet like that. You don't have to but I seen you asking for prompts, thanks for considering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda made this a little different from the prompt but I hope you like it still! xoxo

"Are the invitation's ready yet, Red?" Harley yells from the other room. She just finished the little origami table top decorations and bounded into the Ivy's study, where the redhead was sitting at her desk, pen in hand and stamps in the other.

"I still can't believe you're making us throw a baby shower for something that's not even a baby." She grumbled, sealing the last envelope.

"It will be MY baby!" Harley states, mock offended.

Pam rolls her eyes but smirks at the blondes antics. She swivels in her chair and holds the stack of envelopes out to her girlfriend, who ' _eeps_ ' and runs over to take them. She nuzzles up to Ivy with her head and hums happily "Thanks baby, yer the bestest."

The red head smiles and pets Harley's head affectionately.

"Anything for you, Princess."

Harley presses a quick and thankful kiss to Ivy's lips at the nickname, then skips off toward the mail box, leaving Ivy wondering when she became so whipped.

xXxXx

  
"EDDIE!!" Harley yells happily at the last guest to arrive. He gives her annoyed yet fond look and hands her the present.

"Congrats Harley. I won't even ask how this is possible, but knowing her," He points to Ivy, " I'm sure it's going to go perfectly."

"Damn right!" Harley chirps, letting Riddler in the door and relieving him of the carefully wrapped gift.

"Harley, dear, I know we're all super criminals, but you can't cuss around the baby." Selina comments from the living room.

Harley gives her a slightly weird looks but grins and says "But the baby isn't even here yet!"

Before Selina can reply, Two-Face walks out of the kitchen with his coin in one hand and a slice of chocolate cake in the other. He skillfully flips his coin, and when it lands he quips in a throaty voice "Can we get this over with? I got places to be."

The Rogues all gather in the living room to play some puppy themed baby shower games, mainly just to make Harley happy. They'll probably never say it out loud, but they all have a little soft spot for the harlequin.

Finally, after the puppy shaped cake is eaten and all the games are over, with crane winning most of them and nygma coming in close second ('no hetero explanation' Harley thinks) they are all a little suspicious.

Pam comes out of the study with a box and places it in the middle of the circle.

"Is everybody ready fer the big reveal?!" Harley asks. Everyone nods excitably and Harley tears the box open, and pulls out a stuffed animal Rottweiler along with a paper that says "It's a Rottweiler!" In big blue letters.

The group collectively groans "Harleyyy!"  
She cocks her head innocently and says "What?"

"We thought you were having a baby for fuck's sake!" Floyd says with his hand slapped against he forehead while Waylon smashes a foldable chair against his armored skull.

"Ohhhhh." Harley says with the realization that she never actually stated it was a dog they were getting on the invitations. She smiles bashfully and Ivy just laughs from behind her.

"We bought you baby stuff for a baby!" Jonathan explains exasperated.

"I was wondering what I needed baby powder for! I mean, I got what the onesies and teething toys were for..."

The group just groaned again.

  
xXxXx

  
**string -EncryptedContent-**

**[admin] : That dog better be fucking cute.**

**[SCcryne] : I expect multiple photos of that dog in the onesies or I'm poisoning you.**

**[HarleQueen] : nu uh! u gave me the antidote!!!**

**[SCcryne] : There is more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, dog.**

**[NoWay-lon] : :0**

**[HarleQueen] : u wouldn't dare!**

**[Ozwald] : I asked Nygma to create this encrypted message board in order to get in touch with you so we could plan to kill the bat, and you use it to talk about the clown's new mutt.**

**[no-scoped] : Just like cobblepot to crash the party.**

**[no-scoped] : but I also expect pictures**

**[no-scoped] : for Zoë**

**[harvey-dented] : righhhttt**

**[HarleQueen] : Awe!!!!! Say hi to Zoë 4 me! <3**

**[MNCP-is-here] : Harl, I told you not to keep me waiting, get of the group chat and come upstairs.**

**[HarleQueen] : OH RIGHT, sorry red!! Right away! Bye guys! xoxo**

**[no-scoped] : cya**

**[NoWay-lon] : Later! :D**

**[harvey-dented]: Bye.**

**[SCcryne] : good bye.**

**-**

**[admin] : they're banging.**

**[pretty~kitty] shut up edward.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer croc talks in emojis and dead shot can't admit that he enjoys anything cute/unmanly
> 
> There is no hetero explanation for Eddie and Jonathan


	3. That's a Lot of Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haulet - im gonna need a fic where kara says “that’s a lot of boobs” to her lesbian CEO friend lena. asap
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the video released of Kashy McGra saying "That's a lot of boobs" in reference to her own got damn tits.
> 
> http://myshipsokdontouch.tumblr.com/post/159156329258/karagaynvers-thats-a-lot-of-boobs-listen-i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't really a direct request but Haulet on tumblr posted that and I couldn't help myself.

“Good article.” Lena says affectionately. The Catco magazine that held Kara’s writing was held between three fingers upright, and dog -eared to the pages written about the CEO.

  
Kara chuckles softly at Lena’s compliment and sits next to her on the soft white couch. The raven-haired woman leans over to place the magazine in the stack sitting on the coffee table and Kara notices for the first time what Miss Luthor’s wearing. 

  
Her hair is in a tight ponytail, with every strand perfectly in place. She has on a leather top, that hugs her abdomen tightly, making her rather full chest… well.. Fuller. More noticeable. Her cleavage on full display.

  
And before she can stop herself, she softly squeaks out:

  
“That’s a lot of boobs.”

  
Curse her impulsive gayness.

  
Lena turns to her, and Kara expects her to go off on the rookie reporter. But she just looks confused.

  
“What?” Lena asks her?

  
‘OH THANK RAO SHE DIDN’T HEAR YOU. Time to put your amazing lying skills into action!’ The Kryptonian thinks.

  
“Huh? Oh I said I want a lot of food!! Yeah!” Kara practically yells. Lena raises one eyebrow delicately and Kara could shoot herself for what she’s done.

  
Before the blonde practically combusts, Lena says, “Well, I haven’t eaten all day, care to join me for dinner?”

  
“Really?? I mean yes! Sure! I’d love to!”  
Kara sighs in relief and mentally pats herself on the back. Who said she couldn’t be sneaky?

  
Lena gives her a smirk and stands up, holding out her hand for the reporter to take, and when she does she never drops it.

  
~~~

  
The whole evening Lena sits up straighter, jutting her chest out, and taking every chance to lean forward, testing to see if she had heard what she thought she heard.

  
And the test results proved that, yes, she heard exactly what she thought she heard the first time Kara had said it. Not only could Kara  not keep her eyes off her breasts through out dinner, she got flustered every time Lena used a slang term for tits, like jugs or melons, in a sentence. It was hilarious in all honesty, but also a huge relief to know she wasn’t the only one who had a huge crush on the other.

  
~~~

  
Later that night, when Lena dropped Kara off at her apartment, she decided to go for it, a little bit anyways, and kiss the blonde on the cheek before whispering “Goodnight Kara.” And pulling back to get a glimpse at her handy work.

  
The blonde was so red, Lena’s lipstick mark was almost unnoticeable. The CEO smirked, crossed her arms, and walked towards the elevator at the end of the hall. When she got in and turned around, Kara was still standing in her doorway. Without uncrossing her arms, Lena waved at Kara as the elevator doors closed. She didn’t stop grinning the whole ride home. She’d have to wear this top more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie, seriously, stop it.
> 
> First it was the "completely fuckable"
> 
> And now this???


	4. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela would never willingly work with her abuser. Harley is not a sexual predator.
> 
> How about a big collective "Fuck You" to Bruce Timm and all the other misogynistic assholes who are making the 'batman and the Harley Quinn animated movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll always be on your side, Pam."

"Harley?" Said the red head from her side of the bed. Silver moonlight streamed in from the window behind the bed frame, outlining Harley's half naked body so beautifully that Pam tried to commit the image to memory.

"Yeah, red?" The blonde replied drowsily. Pam watched her muscles tense as she stretched under the covers, turning over to face Pam as she did so.

"You're- you're always on my side, right?" Pamela asked quietly; she was sure Harley took a few seconds to register her words.

"Of course baby.. Why do you ask?" She sits up a little, concern flickering in her baby blue eyes. Pam didn't reply.

"Did you have a nightmare? About...about him?" Harley guessed after a few seconds. She was always so good at that. Reading Pam's emotions as if she had spelled them out for her. And maybe, in some ways, she did.

She nods her head in response, her expression as stoic as she could muster. Harley reached up, blatantly showing her hand first, and brushed a curly auburn lock out of her face. She gently stowed the strand behind Pamela's ear and let her hand drop to her cheek, covered in freckles, her thumb brushing over the apple gently. Harley leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend softer than she ever had before, always so gentle and comforting when these spells came around.

"You'll never have to see him again, Pamela. He's a fucking idiot if he ever tries to come near you again."

Pam nods in agreement and grips her girlfriend closer to her.

"Don't leave me, Harleen." She whispers brokenly, and Harley squeezes tighter.

"I've got you, babe."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESETWODESERVEEACHOTHER2K17


	5. You Say You Want Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably never gonna finish this so take it from me 
> 
> Rated M for sexual themes

‘ _Me and alcohol, now that’s a relationship that will actually last_ ,’ Alex thinks bitterly as she downs the rest of her tequila and slams the glass a little too hard on the bar top. She buries her face in her hands and a lump in her throat starts to rise. ‘ _Not here, not right now, don't start crying._ ’ she chants in her head over and over again.

It wasn’t really because of her, was it?

No, maybe after the first few days she had blamed herself for the split, but if Maggie was really it for her she wouldn’t have walked out and disappeared off the face of the planet.

Not the literal face of the planet though.

After the big break up Alex had tried to get in touch with Maggie and when she hadn't answered she might've maybe used the DEO’s extensive government databases to search for her. Face recognition found her in a matter of minutes, in Gotham.

While Alex is trying to get her head out of the past, she doesn’t notice a woman sit on the bar stool beside her. The woman watches her curiously, her blue eyes hidden by the curly brown hair thrown to the near side of her head and tumbling over her shoulder. The woman orders a frozen margarita and turns more towards the younger woman.

“Rough night?” She asks carefully. Usually Alex would dismiss anyone when she got like this but the way the woman had said it made it sound sincere. Still, the mood she was in left her impulsive and sarcastic.

“Well isn't that the understatement of the century.” She retorts.

Alex chugs the rest of her drink and turns to the stranger and freezes. The way her blue eyes study her face softly makes Alex feel uncomfortable in a way that isn't bad. Just unfamiliar. She shifts in her chair and drops her head.

“Sorry. Yeah, it has been.”

The stranger chuckles. “Worry not, I understand. I would ask if I could buy you a drink, but at this point I'm afraid to ask just how many you've had.”

Alex scoffs. “Only three.” She mumbles.

“Trevor, another round of tequila and a water for her please. On my tab” the stranger says to the bartender.

“Sure thing, Ms. Prince.” Responds the bartender as he fills her order.

Lifting her eyes to the strangers again, she searches them, eyes flicking back and forth. ’Ms. Prince’ was gorgeous, breathtakingly so and the red head couldn't help but stare. Alex didn't know if it was all the alcohol in her system that was making her unreserved, but she couldn't stop herself from staring at the woman.

“Strange, most people would have tried to stop me like some white knight right about then.” Alex says as the drinks are placed in front of her.

“It's neither encouragement nor discouragement. It's your choice to stop or keep going, hence the water.”

Taken aback by the unusual response, Alex waits a moment before sipping the liquor, then drinking the water. Ms. Prince grins and starts on her margarita. Alex watches her, and comments on her choice of beverage. For the first time, the stranger looks a bit put off, as if ordering that drink had given off weird vibes. Alex quickly reassures her that she's not criticizing her.

“Well, I do love my frozen desserts. I came from a small country and the first dessert I tried after I left was ice cream.” She chuckles. Alex thinks her laugh doesn't match her face, but she's too intoxicated to analyze it further.

“You should try it.” She says as she takes the small spoon and offers it to the shorter woman. Alex's eyes go wide and before she knows what's happening, she is taking the spoon into her mouth, heat rising to her face and ears. The beverage is sweet, and she wouldn't mind getting one herself is she hadn't already had dark liquor. She wanted forget her problems, not wake up in the morning with more.

The woman smirks at Alex’s reaction, and she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

“Do you want to dance?” Alex blurts out.

Ms. Prince’s eyebrows raise in amusement Alex prepares for rejection. But the woman just chuckles lightly and extends her hand. Alex sucks in her breath and takes it, blood thrumming in her ears. The stranger holds on tightly and starts off to the dance floor. The two women weave and bob through the crowd, the beat of the music aligning with the thump of Alex’s heart: slow motion.

The stranger stops and turns, using the grip on Alex’s hand to pull her closer. Alex moves closer still, drawn in by the mysterious woman. Its then she realizes she hasn’t even got her actual name. But Ms. Prince somehow makes her feel secure and so she dances. They start off silly, bobbing with the rhythm. She takes both of the taller woman’s hands in hers and swings from side to side. Ms. Prince’s smile is amused and something in Alex shifts.

Alex has never considered herself a great dancer but she rolls her stomach while maintaining eye contact with her dance partner, watching as the stranger’s eyes mist over. Feeling more confident, Alex takes the hands in hers and places them on her waist.

They were close enough now to feel the heat radiating off each other and it was intoxicating. The stranger’s thumbs found their way under Alex’s shirt and caressed the skin there. Alex gasps and finally closes the gap between them, rolling her front against the other woman’s. The alcohol in her system may dampen her senses, but she can feel every jolt of heat through her core as they dance, her body is on fire and she feels as though she might combust. ‘What a way to go.’ She thinks.

She lets go of one of the stranger’s hands and turns in her arms. Her back is to the woman’s front, she rocks her ass into her core, the stranger grinding against her just right, working her up. She feels the woman’s face bury into the side of her neck.

“I don’t know anything about you.” The woman whispers in her ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down Alex’s side.

“Alex, 28. Capricorn.” The redhead gasps out. Her dancing partner behind her chuckles at the brevity.

“Capricorn, huh? We’re compatible.” The woman says as she slips her hand fully under Alex’s blouse.

“Oh, are you a zodiac geek too?” Alex says as she bites her lip and tries not to lose herself too much under the woman’s touch.

“Majored in classical studies in college.” The stranger says like they’re having a normal conversation and she’s not slowly sliding her hands towards Alex’s crotch. She stops right below the navel and scrapes her fingernails against Alex’s skin. Alex whines lightly at the halt and needly pushes the other woman’s hands below the top of her pants. She toys with the lace of Alex’s panties and whispers “ạrdt ạn yṭlʿ mn hnạ?”

“What?”

“It’s greek.”

“What does it mean?” Alex gasps out as the stranger’s soft fingers brush over a particularly sensitive spot. She ached for the woman’s hands to move lower, her surroundings disregarded. She tried to push them lower, but the stranger had other ideas.

“I asked ‘Do you want to get out of here?’"

“Oh god, yes.” Says the red head. She's never been this overcome with desire before. Her subconscious flicks to Maggie and maybe it's not so healthy to get back to the game right after an injury but Alex couldn't bring herself to care.

  
Alex turns and the woman’s hands slip out of her jeans. She pushes her through the crowd and the two make their way through the building and out onto the curb. The taller woman hails a cab and the pair get in. Alex called out the address to her apartment and time seemed to draw out the whole ride there.

There was silence between them but it didn't feel awkward, just heated. Like there was a force pulling them apart but their attraction to each other pushed against it. Ms. Prince looked at Alex from the corner of her eye and caught her staring. Alex didn't have the willpower to look away and it didn't help when the woman stared at her straight on and placed her hand on Alex's thigh, smirking at her reaction.

When the cab stopped they rushed out and the stranger tossed the driver a wad of cash that had to be more than 40$. They moved like a hurricane up the stairs to Alex’s apartment and when they were both inside time finally slowed down.

Alex stood a few feet from the door, watching the taller woman follow her into the apartment. Ms. Prince closes the door behind her and turns towards her partner, her eyes aflame. She moves slowly and Alex meets her halfway.

They crash together and Alex can't help but moan at the feeling of their lips finally meeting after being so worked up. The stranger’s lips are soft and firm and her hands attach to Alex’s waist. They hit that hotspot above her hip bones again and Alex bucks her hips heedlessly. She brings her hands to the zipper of Ms. Prince’s dress and pulls back to get confirmation. After a dazed nod, Alex pulls the zipper down and the woman in front of her steps out of it.

“You're gorgeous Ms.-”

“Diana.” The woman interjects, closing the space between them again. “My name is Diana Prince.”

 

 


End file.
